


Allies in Honor

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Yu let Teal'c leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies in Honor

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

"My Lord, I regret to inform you that most of the sholva Jaffa have escaped," my First Prime says, kneeling before me. His report is not a surprise. I had little doubt that Teal'c would return to Kelma, bearing the news that I revealed to him.

I dismiss the man, then turn and step out onto my balcony. Below I can see my people going about their business. Merchants sell their wares, courtesans sell themselves. They have no knowledge of all that has transpired. 

Why did I do it? Why did I allow Teal'c to leave? By all rights, his life should have been forfeit for daring to challenge me. And should that not be enough to purchase his death, his status as sholva would be. Yet, I spared his life. What's more, I aided his cause by revealing to him the plans of the system lords. In doing this, I have betrayed my own.   
Should they ever discover this, my life will be forfeit. I have never deceived my fellow system lords in such a manner. However, I have never been as disgusted with them as I am now.

We once ruled the galaxy. But we did so to guide the primitive people, not to subjugate them. They were like children, these humans. Children in need of someone more wise to guide their way along the path of life.

Slowly it changed. So slowly that I did not see it even when it was happening around me. One by one we were vanquished. And one by one, we were replaced. Where once we acted with honor, now we act with malice. Instead of teaching and guiding, now we…they murder and terrify.

Millennia ago, Anubis rose to power. We saw the aberration grow…and we acted to stop it. Just as Marduk's priests dealt with him, we dealt with Anubis. We were the guardians of the galaxy and had no higher power to appeal to. Most of us rejoiced in Anubis' passage, the cessation of his abominable atrocities. But there were a few that emulated his behavior. They sought to mimic his ways. They rejoiced in the perversions he taught.

Just like with a diseased animal, we tried to cull him from the herd. But it was too late; the taint had already spread. I watched my kind exchange their honor for power, integrity for riches.

I knew I could not fight my brethren, so I simply left them alone. I could not stop them, so I did not try. All I could do was hold myself above their petty behavior. I held out hope that others would rise, like Marduk's priests had, and stop their gods. But my hopes were in vain. No one rose up, no one spoke up. Instead more and more joined their depravity. I had begun to abandon hope. More than once I harbored the fantasy of boarding one of my Hatak and leaving this galaxy, seeking a fresh start. 

But I could not do that to my people. My empire is not large, yet I do not possess enough ships to bear all of my charges to safety. I can only leave if I abandon them. And I will not abandon my children to the machinations of the other goa'uld.

I had resigned myself to enduring the existence of my fellow system lords, hoping to survive long enough to protect my children until they could protect themselves. Then I began to hear rumors, stories of impudent humans that dared to challenge the gods. Ra's demise was a welcome event; the story of the Abydonians revolting one that privately made me smile. I should have been disturbed, but I wasn't. It had been so long since a human had showed spirit, that I welcomed it. The human race is fascinating, if they are not reduced to boring, spiritless cattle.

It was years later before I heard more of the humans, most notable that they had destroyed two hatak ships, and nearly killed Apophis. I felt a bit of regret at their failure, and a note of interest that these few humans succeeded where a platoon of Jaffa would have failed. At that moment I felt something that I had not felt for millennia…interest.

These humans, these Tau'ri, intrigue me. They challenge the gods, but not for their own gain. They act with honor and integrity. Something I am not used to seeing. However, they did not always act wisely. They exacted their toll upon my brethren, but it was not a malicious toll. They did not hunt us; rather they only challenged those that challenged them.

I should have been angry at the results of their actions. As many times as they killed Apophis, they unwittingly fueled his rise to power. I should have been outraged, but I could not be. It was reminiscent to one of my host's memories, watching his children learning to walk, occasionally stumbling and falling, but always striving towards the goal of being able to stand on their own two feet.

These humans were like those children of centuries ago. They tried and tried, and if they fell, they simply clambered back to their feet and tried again.

My curiosity about them is one reason I volunteered to negotiate the treaty. I wanted to finally meet these humans face to face. They…surprised me. They looked upon me almost as an equal. The impudence should have offended me; they are NOT my equal. However they believe that they are. And that…intrigues me. Impudence is far more interesting than slavish adoration.

They acted with honor that day. Something I am not accustomed to seeing. I know of no other race that would seek the truth with the tenacity of a wolf chasing its prey. And I know of no other race that would save my life at the risk of their own. They could have let Cronos die, let Nirti kill me and then killed her, and the Asgard would be none the wiser. That would have been the easiest solution. But they did not take the easy option; they took the honorable path. And when they did that, they earned my respect.

I owed the Tau'ri the debt of my life, and I have now repaid that. Perhaps that is why I let Teal'c live. Maybe that is why I let him warn the renegades, giving them time to evacuate before I could attack. Or perhaps it is simple pragmatism. Anubis is rising to power. He will once again mar this galaxy with his cruelty and atrocities. And this time, my fellow system lords will not rise against him. They will stand at his side, reveling in his perversions and falling upon the spoils like vultures on carrion.

When I cast the sole dissenting vote, I knew then that I would find no allies this time. I would stand alone against the gathering darkness. A tiny sentinel trying to hold back a flood of horror. Or maybe not alone. These humans, these children, do not know the futility of the impending battle. They do not know the horrors that Anubis is capable of. They still possess a flicker of hope; they live under the illusion that they can emerge victorious from this battle.

And maybe they can. I hope they can. They and their allies are a pitiful army, yet they are the only army I have. And when a man has only a few possessions, he guards them well. 

~Fin~


End file.
